The Kaiba Cat Sister
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Kaiba has a sister that was changed into a cat. She finds them and lives as a cat at the mansion. One Problem. She only has less than a month to change back to a human
1. Chapter 1

"Out! Get out of here, you mangy cat!" a girl yelled. It was a rainy day in here adoptive hometown, Naincro, the city next to Domino.

" Cori, I know that you hate cats, but isn't this taking a little too far?" said her friend as she walked to the opened door.

" No, its Not! They are the must dumb, idiotic, stupid….." she ram ambled off all of the bad things that she thought cats were.

" That's Enough!" her friend yelled suddenly . "Talking bad about cats is one thing, but putting a young kitten out in the rain? I thought you were better than that, Cori." Cori had stopped talking and was staring at her friend with a blank expression on her face. When she did speak her voice was low and shaky.

"I-I th-thought that y-y-ou were my friend. I thought you understood why I hate cats."

Her friend let her mouth hang open while she thought about what Cori had said. " Cori! You have taken this beyond hate. This is animal cruelty!" her friend yelled.

"WHAT!" now Cori was yelling too. "I thought that you were my friend! I guess that I thought wrong!"

" I guess you did!" her friend yelled before she could stop herself. She went wide-eyed as she realized what she had just said. Her mouth hung open and she was shaking. Cori was also shaking . Her head was hung low and her shoulders were shaking. When she lifted her head tears were streaming down her face.

" If I'm not your friend then I guess that I am not welcome here." and with that she ran out the door and didn't look back, where her friend was staring opened mouthed out into the rain.

(In a alleyway)

"Hehehe. Well it looks like the girl that kicked me into this rain is now in it herself. That girl needs to learn a lesson, one way or another." Out of the shadows of the alley way, stepped the cat, with a wicked look on his face.

(In a forest)

Cori didn't stop running until she was out of Naincro. When she realized that she was in a forest she slowed to a walk. She looked around for a little while and realized that she recognized the forest. She knew where she was. " No fricken way!" she yelled as she ran down the path. Soon she came to a building with a high fence around it. It had ivy growing up its walls and it looked abandoned. She looked around and sighed. " I spent 4 years of my life trying to get out of here and here I am, right back where I started. The Blue Moon Orphanage . This brings back a lot of memories." She walked over to the partially open gate. She stared inside and saw something looking back at her. It was a pair of children's eyes. She jumped a little and moved inside the gate to get a better look. There was a child in there. It ran back into the building but she didn't make any move to stop it. She just stood there, lost in thought.

/Flash Back/

We find ourselves back at the orphanage. It isn't as run down as it is when we first saw it. There are 3 children standing just inside the gate. They had just been dropped of there.

"S-Seto?" the youngest boy quietly said.

"Yeah Mokie?" the oldest boy answered.

" W-What are w-we gonna do wi-without mom and dad t-t-to take care o-of us?" The older girl and oldest boy just looked at him. The hadn't thought that he understood what was happening. He was smarter than he looked.

" Don't worry kiddo" came a quick answer from the girl. " If we stick together, there is nothing that we can't do."

/End FB/

" Nothing that we can't do huh? That just wrong. We said that we would stick together but you left me here. Why Seto, Why?" the girl quietly said as she remembered that she had come in there to find the kid. She walked up to the building and pushed the door open. As she walked down the hall more and more memories came back to her. Some good and some not so good. Soon she came to a partially open door. She pushed it open and gasped. This was the room where she had last seen her brothers as she knew them.

/Flash Back

"I won. You now have to take Cori, Mokuba, and me home with you." said Seto. He had just beaten Gozaburo at his own game and was making he keep his end of the bargain.

"Just bring them over here so I can get this over with." an angry Gozaburo Kaiba spat out.

"Cori, Mokuba, come over here." Seto said while standing to join them. They came over and Gozaburo looked them over. His eyes stopped on Cori and stayed there.

" A…girl?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Sir?" Cori asked. " Are you alright?"

"I refuse to take in a girl. If taking in two boys wasn't already bad enough, and it is, I will not take a girl." and with that he stood at started to walk out the door. " If you boys want this bargain to work you need to come." The boy looked at Cori with startled looks on there faces. Seto went to Cori and whispered something in her ear. After that he quickly walked down the hall with Mokuba in tow. Cori tried to call out after them but she couldn't speak. She just stood there with wide eyes and an open mouth.

End Flash Back/

"That was the day that my world fell apart." she muttered.

"Hehehe. Having a nice trip down memory lane?" a voice suddenly said, startling the poor girl. She quickly spun around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" she yelled.

" Now, now, my dear, no need to yell. I'm standing right in front of you." said the voice from behind her. She spun around and what she saw made her eyes widen a bit. There, standing in front of her was a child.

"A kid? What are you doing in here?"

"I am no child, my dear. I am known as the trickster or the tester. But you know me as this." and with that he transformed into a black cat. Cori had gone from mad to afraid.

"Wh-what d-d-do y-you w-w-want wi-with m-me?"

"My dear, I am only here to teach you and your older brother a lesson."

"My Brother?"

"Yes, your brother, Seto Kaiba." While she was distracted he ran up to her and bit her on the leg.

"Hey! Why did you……." was all she got out before she fainted.

" I hope that you learn your lesson, My dear. Or else you won't want to deal with the results." and with that he vanished. And in the place where Cori had been laying, she was gone. In her place was a small white kitten, with a black spot, splattered across its face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhhhh…" she moaned as she came around. "What happened?" She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything around her looked taller than it did when she had fainted. She tried to sit up but she fell over. It was then that she noticed a tail behind her. She spun around trying to see who's tail it was. But it was gone. By now she was freaking out. There was a partially covered mirror in the corner of the room. She crept up to the mirror, afraid of what she might see. When she looked she saw a cat looking back at her. " No. No it can't be. I'm a cat? Trickster! What did you do to me!" she yelled. Unfortunately it sounded like "Meow, meow, Hiss, Meow." and there was a pack of dogs outside the building. They heard this and came running into the room. Cori jumped when they came in and surrounded her. She started hissing and that made them move back a little. She took this as here chance to get out of there and went running. The dogs quickly ran out of the building and down the street, after Cori.

(In Domino)

It was a normal day in Domino. People walking around, children playing, and cars going up and down the streets. One of these cars was Seto Kaiba's limo. He had just gotten out of a meeting and had picked Mokuba to go home early for once. Mokuba had gone up to the divider window and was talking to the driver. He would have been talking to Seto but he had dosed off from lack of sleep and too many nightmares. Mokuba was pestering the driver with various questions.

"How long have you been driving limos?"

" For many years, Sir."

"Are you married?"

"At one time I was Sir."

"How does this Limo work?"

"I do not know Sir."

"Why is the sky blue?"

" I do not know, Sir."

"Why is our house called a mansion?"

"I do not know sir."

" Are you going to run over that kitten?"

"I do no………What!" he yelled as he slammed on the brakes, just missing Cori. He also jolted Kaiba awake.

"What is going on here?" but he didn't get an answer. He stepped outside of the limo to see his driver shooing away some dogs and Mokuba holding a small kitten in his arms. He walked over to Mokuba and asked what had happened. The story came out in one breath.

"Iwastalkingtothedriverandaskingsomequestionsandhealmostranoverthiskittyandheslammedonthebrakesandjumpedoutofthelimotogetridofthedogsandiranovertothekitten

andthenyougotouthereand….."

"Mokuba, breathe!" As Mokuba got his breath back, Seto to in the information that he had just gotten. Mokuba, have gotten his breath back, walked over to Seto.

"Seto?" he asked in a small voice that meant only one thing. That he wanted something.

"Mokuba, we are not keeping the kitten."

"How did you know?"

"You're my brother, its my job to know."

"Please Seto?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No." he said again. He looked at Mokuba and he was giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes that you have ever seen. " Mokuba, we ca…..can keep him." he said, giving into the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah!" Mokuba yelled as he hugged the kitten and ran toward the limo. "Come on Seto!" Seto covered his eyes, knowing that he would regret this later on.

(At the Mansion)

"Yeah!" Mokuba yelled as he ran into the house. "Lets show you my room, okay?" He said to the kitten as he ran up the stairs. While Mokuba ran into the house before the limo had even stopped, Seto actually waited till it was completely stopped till he got out. He stepped into the house and put his hand on his head. He had a headache that was huge and Mokuba wasn't helping. All he could talk about on the way home was the kitten. _I wonder if I could throw her out he window when he's not looking. _he thought as he walked up the stairs toward Mokuba's room.

Seto had been about to knock on the door when it flew open, startling both him and Mokuba.

"Hey big brother. Want to help me think of a name for her?" Mokuba innocently asked. Seto couldn't help but smile.

" Sure thing, Kiddo." he said before he realized what came out of his mouth. Mokuba gasped and got a sad look on his face. Cori looked at the brothers from the bed. "I'm sorry Mokuba. I didn't realize that….." he started but was cut off.

"Its alright big brother. I understand. Now lets name the kitten, alright?" he said, with the happiness back in his voice.

_So they both do remember me._ Cori thought. " Hey can we hurry this up?" she said but it sounded like "Meow, Meow!" to the brother's ears. They both looked over at her and started laughing. Well, Mokuba started laughing, Seto just chuckled a little. They both went over and sat on the bed to decide on a name.

(Later On)

"How about Pumpkin?"

"A fruit?"

"Rain?"

"Too wet."

"Princess?"

"Too stuck up."

"Seto! You shot down every idea I had. If you think that you are good at names then you make a suggestion." Mokuba said with a pout.

"Fine. How about…..Cori?" Cori's head shot up at that. She started saying "Yes, Yes, Yes." or "Meow, Meow, Meow." to their ears. " I think that she likes it."

" Yeah! That is the PERFECT name for her." Mokuba shouted as he jumped on the bed. The kitten was so startled that she jumped up from the pillow that she had been sitting on and dug her claws into the closest thing to her. Which unfortunately was Seto's knee. He was so surprised that he jumped up and fell off the bed. Mokuba had stopped jumping and was staring at Seto. Suddenly he burst out laughing. " Th-that w-w-as sssoooo funny!" he said in between laughs. Seto just glared at him.

"I'm going to bed." Seto said as he got up and walked to the door. "Good night, little bro." he said as he left the room.

" 'night big bro!" he shouted after his brother.

_Good night, Brothers._ Cori thought as Mokuba turned off the lights and went to sleep

(Late at Night)

In had been awhile since the lights had been turned off. Cori couldn't sleep. She wasn't used to her cat body yet and she kept think about how she could turn back into a human again. She looked up from her new cat bed to Mokuba's bed. She crept out of her bed and silently jumped up to his bed. She just sat there staring at him. _I got my brothers back, but they don't know that it's me. What am I going to do?_ she cried out in her head. Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright light. When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't in Mokuba's room again. She looked around and saw a young child sitting on a swing in a huge yard. _This is…Mokuba's Dream?_ she looked again and saw Seto come running out to Mokuba.

"What's wrong, Mokuba?" Seto calmly asked. Mokuba looked up and Cori saw that he was crying.

" I miss Cori." he said quietly.

" I do too, Mokuba, I do too. Lets go inside before Gozaburo gets mad at us alright?"

"Ok." he said as he stood and walked toward Seto. Suddenly Cori saw the same flash of light that had brought her in there.

"No! I want to stay!" she yelled as she was pulled back. As quickly as it had started, it ended. She was back in Mokuba's room. She heard as sound and turned around. Sitting there, on her bed, was a black cat. The trickster. " What are you doing here, trickster?" she hissed out.

"My dear, I wish that you would call me tester. Trickster sounds so… so evil." he calmly said.

"Well that's what you are. Evil. Tell me. Why can I go into Mokuba's dream?" she snarled. He chuckled at this

"My dear, you want to change back, don't you?" this brought confusion to her face so he continued. 'You must enter the dreams of humans and convince one of them that you are human."

"So I could just go into Mokuba's…." she started to say but was cut off.

"No you idiot! Children will believe anything that you tell them. It has to be a older teen or an adult." he sharply said. "That's why I had to pull you out of his dream, because you were breaking a rule."

"So how long do I have to convince someone?"

"You have to the next full moon, which is at the end of this month. You have 3 and a half weeks." and with that he vanished, leave Cori with her mouth hanging open.

"Three and a half weeks, huh? I can manage that." she said before going back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hey ya'll. I got some reviews so I won't send my killer dwarf hamsters after. I just have one thing to ask of you. If you are going to review and have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. Yes this is referring to the nasty second review I got. But I still accept advice from ya'll. I'll welcome it with opened arms. Now, its time for reviews.

vampire rouge: glad ya like it. And I am updating, see?

Alexandre20: that really hurt. And if you don't like these kinds of stories why are you reading mine?

bluesilver-soul: My first review on this story! Yay! And yes I know it was mean.

Now, on with the story!

---------------------------------------------

The next morning was a hectic one in the Kaiba household. Seto had been sitting in his office, working, when he heard a scream coming from down the hall. He jumped up and ran to the door. He opened it just in time to see a screaming maid come running down the hall. He grabbed on to her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"What is going on here?" he growled. "What is so important that you would interrupt me when I am working?" The maid, by now, had frozen in fear. Everyone who worked in the mansion knew the rule. Never interrupt Mr. Kaiba when he is working or else. "Are you going to answer me or not?"

"I-I a-a-am s-s-or-r-y S-S-ir. But there is a ghost in Master Mokuba's room." she said with a straight face.

"A **what**?" he said. It was clear that he was annoyed by now. "If you didn't know by now, there are no such things as ghosts."

"B-but Sir, please just come looked." He sighed and walked past the maid and down the hall towards Mokuba's room. He pushed open the door to Mokuba's room and walked through. There, sitting in the middle of Mokuba's bed, was a pillowcase that looked like it was floating in the air. He raised his eyebrow and walked over the pillowcase. He reached out and sighed. There sitting underneath the blanket, was Cori. She must have been sitting on the bed when it was put there. She just looked up at him and mewed.She had actually said "When breakfast?" The maid slowly came in and said, "Is the g-ghost gone?" She came over and looked at the kitten on the bed. "What is that?"

"She  is a kitten and she's Mokuba's. You are to take care of her. Understand?"

"Y-yes Sir." she sighed out and went to go get some food for her. Seto watched her leave and sighed before going downstairs to go to his office in Kaiba Corp Headquarters.

-------------------------------------------------

Mokuba had been playing with Cori all day and he was hungry. He told Cori that he would be right back and ran downstairs to get some food. He was about to go into the kitchen when heard voices in another room. It was the maid that Seto told to take care of Cori and Roland. He knew that it was impolite to eavesdrop but he couldn't resist. He was a 12 year old boy after all. He snuck to the door and silently listened in.

"I tell you, that thing is a ghost wearing human skin. It was just not wearing it then." the maid said. She was pacing around the room and Roland was standing there with her.

"Please, Miss, will you stop that pacing. And Master Mokuba's cat is not a ghost. It had a pillow cover over its head." Roland said in his normal strict voice.

"How can I stop when we have a ghost living in this house. That is no cat." she wildly spat out.

"Please Miss. Can you even hear what you are saying? It sounds crazy!"

"No, its not. That is no cat and I can prove it. I know more than one way to get a ghost to show its colors."

"What are you saying Miss? That we do something to Master Mokuba's cat?"

"As the old saying goes, 'There is more than one way to skin a cat'" she said. She had a crazy look in her eye and had a wild smile on her face.

"Miss you cannot. If you kill the cat, we will be the one getting killed because Mr. Kaiba will kill us! That's his brothers cat!"

_Good old Roland. He would never betray us. He was the only one who was nice to us when we first came here. _thought Mokuba from his hiding spot. The maid was pacing again.

"Yes, I can. And when the time is right, I will prove that that thing is no cat." Mokuba had heard enough. He quietly backed up and went back upstairs. Once his feet were on carpet he went running into his room. Cori lifted her head and meowed, asking what was wrong.

"Cori, I will never, ever let anything happen to you alright?" Cori cocked her head at him, wondering what he had meant when he came over and picked her up. She jumped a little but calmed down immediately. Mokuba walked out of his room and into Seto's room. It was about Six o' clock at night and Seto wouldn't be home until later. He walked over to his brother's bed and crawled up to the pillows and laid down on the pillows. He hugged one of the pillows and let go of Cori. He had his arms so tightly wrapped around it that it was bent it half. His whole body was shaking. Cori lightly walked over to him and curled up next to him and started purring. His body eventually stopped shaking and his group on the pillow lessened. Slowly his began to droop and soon he was fast asleep in Seto's bed. Cori looked up at him and smiled. He just looked so cute when he was asleep. She got up, jumped off the bed, and squeezed through the slightly open door. She was walking down the hall when she ran into Roland. He smiled at her and bent down to pet her.

"Have you seen Mokuba, little kitty?" Cori meowed and ran down the hall. He stood up and followed her down the hall. She stopped in front of Seto's room and sat down. "Is he in here?" he walked up to the door and peeked in. "Did he hear everything that she said?" he sighed and closed the door. "Mr. Kaiba won't be to happy about this."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Seto didn't come home until late that night. He tiredly walked in the door, gave his briefcase to the doorman and went upstairs. He opened his door and went to turn on the light when he saw something on his bed. He left the light off and walked over to the side of his bed. There, with his arms curled tightly around a pillow, was Mokuba. He was fast asleep. Seto just had to smile at this. He was just too cute. He reached over and gently shook his shoulder.

"Mokuba." he quietly said. Mokuba moaned and then lifted his head from the other pillow. "You need to go sleep in your own room. You are getting to big for this. He smiled sheepishly and sat up.

"Sorry about falling asleep in here."

"Its alright." he kindly said. He then noticed that Mokuba's head was hanging down. "IS everything alright?" Mokuba was quiet for a minute then he threw himself in his brother's arms, crying. "Mokuba! Are you alright?" he shook his head no and lifted his head up. He looked in to his brother's eyes and poured out the whole story. While he was listening, he noticed Cori laying on a window sill. His brother finished the story and was quiet for a minute.

"Big Brother?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he warily asked, knowing that he would regret this.

"Can Cori stay in hear tonight? Please?" he begged with puppy dog eyes. Seto tried to resist the eyes but found that he couldn't.

"Sure." he heard himself saying. He knew that he was going to regret this now.

"Alright! I'll go and let you get ready for bed then I'll bring her in here." Seto sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took me a bit to update. With school and trying to pass all of my classes(almost failing two now :p) its hard. Now time for reviews.

Vampire rouge: glad ya like it

Alexandre20:-P

Bluesilver-soul: …-.-..? A little hard to reply to that. Hehehe

Now….On with the story.!

Oh yeah! I finally figured out how to make anonymous review able on here too! So everybody who reads this story, you had better review!

Now.. On with the story! Again!

---------------------------------------------------------

Seto had just gotten ready for bed and was waiting for Mokuba to come in with the kitten.

_Maybe he forgot and isn't going to bring the kitten in here._ Seto thought just before Mokuba came running in with the kitten in his hands. He got almost all the way to the bed before he tripped. He wasn't paying much attention and tripped over his own feet. When he went falling forward, he let go of the kitten. Cori, who wasn't used to her cat body yet, flailed wildly in the air, trying to grab a hold of something. Unfortunately for her, that something, was Seto's knee. When Seto felt her claws dig into his knee, he jumped up and tripped over Mokuba, who was on the floor. He twisted and fell over onto his back, making sure not to fall on Mokuba in the process. Cori had jumped off of his knee and was sitting on the bed, watching.

"You guys are so funny!" she said but it came out "Meow, Meow, Mew, Meow!" The brothers looked up at Cori and then at themselves. Mokuba burst out laughing and Seto had to laugh a little bit. Seto lifted his legs a bit so Mokuba could crawl out from under him. Once Mokuba was out, Seto stood up. He went over to the bed and got under the covers. He was about to fall asleep went him felt Mokuba put the cat down on the bed next to him.

"Good Night, Big Brother! Have fun!" Mokuba said as he left the room.

"I wonder if he would mind if I threw her out the window…." Seto muttered. He heard the door open again and saw Mokuba stick his head in. He glared at Seto for a minute before closing the door again. Cori looked over at Seto and mewed. He looked down at her. "He never said that I couldn't." Her eyes widened and she darted under the bed, not getting that he was being sarcastic. She stayed under there for a good five minutes, not wanting to be thrown out the window. Seto moved around a little before falling asleep. Cori felt him move from under the bed and slowly crept out to see if he was asleep. She silently jumped up onto the bed and crept forward. Soon she was up at his pillows, facing his back. She was silent, not wanting to wake him.

"He looks asleep.." she quietly said to herself. But she couldn't really tell, his back was facing her. She was about to crawl around him to see if he was asleep, when he started to move. He turned over onto his other side, almost laying on Cori in the process. She quickly moved but she still got caught under his arm. Cori struggled to get out but after awhile she gave up. His arm was just too heavy. She laid under his arms for awhile, trying to stay awake, but she couldn't fight it anymore. She nodded off to sleep, trapped under Seto's arm.

----------------------------------------------

She stayed asleep until she felt Seto moving around. She opened her eyes and saw him tossing and turning. He had moved his arm off of Cori and she was now free. He moved again and his arms were flailing around wildly. He turned over onto his stomach and Cori was almost squished again. She meowed loudly and jumped off the bed. She jumped onto his nightstand and watched him.

_He has so many troubles during the day, so why can't he even get a good night's sleep?_ she thought. He kept tossing around for a minute before shooting upright in bed. He reached his arms out and steadied himself, while trying to calm down.

"Just a dream, just a dream, it was only a dream." He muttered as he laid back down. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. He turned over, trying to get comfortable so he could fall back asleep. Cori peeked over at him from her hiding place behind the alarm clock. She jumped back onto the bed and watched him try to fall asleep.

"Can't sleep/'Meow?'" she said. He turned over and tiredly looked at her. She slowly crawled down from the pillow and sat down next to him. He sighed and shook his head.

"Hey, cat? Will you listen to me?" he said but his mind was screaming _Why in the world am I talking to the cat! _"You got an easy life, ya know? You don't know what its like being me." He sighed and stared at the wall.

"Really/ Meow?" she said. He looked over at her and shook his head again.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you just answered me. Why were you on the table anyway?" he asked. Cori jumped on him and pawed at his arm. "I guessing that I turned over on you, right?"

"Yup!" she meowed at him. He gave her a small smile, reached over and petted her head.

"I bet you don't have to deal with nightmares. I wish I didn't. They get so bad sometimes that one of the guards comes and wakes me up, telling me that he could hear me shouting from down the hall. I just shrug it off and go back to sleep. Heck, sometimes I don't even sleep at night." He picked her up and put down on the pillow, next to his face.

"Huh/Mreow?" she said, surprised that he was admitting this to a cat. He sighed and Cori noticed that he had a sad look in his eyes. _What has he gone through?_ she thought.

"Would you listen to me? I need to tell someone about the dream I had." he asked. She bobbed her head at him. "It was about my sister." Cori's ears perked up when she heard this. The dream was about her? "Her name was Cori. She was only a year younger than me, but she was just as smart. We did everything together. Even when Mokuba was born, she immediately welcomed him to come along with us. It took me some time but I got used to it. We even stuck together when we were sent to the orphanage. She would be here with us now, but Gozaburo wouldn't even think about adopting a girl." he stopped talking and sighed.

_It must be really hard for him to talk about this. I know how it felt for me._ She thought while he was quiet. He was silent for a minute, lost in thought. He sighed again and looked at Cori.

"The dream that I had," he quietly started, "was about Cori leaving my life. It starts out in the orphanage and Cori and I were playing. Suddenly, there is always a blast of light, and I'm standing watch my younger self and Cori playing. My younger self disappears and leaves Cori standing there, all alone. She turns toward me and she is crying. I try to tell her to stop crying but I can't talk. Just after I try to call out, she starts to fade out. I start running after her, trying desperately to reach her. That is where I am always woken up. But tonight it was worse. She yelled out at me, telling me that I abandoned her." he took a shaky breath and Cori looked and saw that he was crying. She walked up to him and rubbed her face against his cheek. He took another shaky breath. "Thanks, Cat. For listening." He reached up and pulled her down, close to his chest.

"Shhh./Meow." she quietly said as his body started shaking. He pulled her closer and she just staid still, knowing that this was all the emotion that he had kept bottled up inside of him for so many years. Soon his body stopped shaking but his arms remained, keeping her pinned. His breath slowed and evened out. After a bit, it became obvious that he had fallen asleep. Cori just stayed where she was, not wanting to wake him back up once he had just fallen asleep.

_Should I dare entering his dreams tonight? After what he said I probably shouldn't. No, I won't! I still got some time and tonight isn't the right time._ she thought. He moaned a little and turned a bit. Cori felt his grip on her tighten but soon it lightened again. _I hope you have a good night, brother._ Was what she thought before falling asleep herself.

---------------------------------------------------

Cori had had too much on her mind to see the figure that was sitting outside the window. It was the trickster. He jumped down from his perch and looked back up at the window.

"Good job. I see that you are learning. Maybe this was the best idea. I know that this test will help you, both of you." He said before disappearing into the dark of the night, leaving the yard empty.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all! Don't really got anything to say. Review time.

Bluesilversoul: Its alright. I'm pretty lazy at times to.

On with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cori woke up the next morning, she was still in Seto's arms. He was fast asleep. Unlike last night, his breathing was even and he wasn't dreaming. Cori smiled and carefully wiggled out of his arms. She walked up to the head of the bed and stretched.

"Not a good position to sleep in for half of the night." she said to herself. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was near 7 am. She walked over to Seto and gently nudged him.

"Nnnnnnn….." he moaned as he turned over, still asleep.

"You are getting up one way or another." she meowed. She jumped onto his shoulder and started jumping up and down until he woke up. She jumped for a good five minutes before he woke up.

"What the…?" he said as he rolled onto his back. Cori quickly ran to his right so she wouldn't fall off of him. She sat down on his chest and looked at him. His eyes weren't completely focused and his face was a little pale. He looked over at her and for a minute had no clue who she was. "Oh, its you, cat." he tiredly said. She cocked her head. Did he always sound so tired?

"Are you alright?" she meowed. He stared at her like she was an alien.

"I'm crazy. I thought I just heard her speak and I understood….." he muttered. She cocked her head at this. Maybe he was sick. She couldn't have convinced him. Heck, she hadn't even entered his dream yet! When he started to try to push himself up, she jumped out of him and onto the pillow. He pushed himself off the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom.

"Is he alright?" she silently asked herself. She curled up on the pillow to try to get some more sleep when she heard a crash from the bathroom. She jumped up and ran to the door. She poked her head in the door and saw Seto kneeling on the floor with on hand on the sink and one hand over his mouth. While she was watching, he started gagging again. He moved over to the toilet just in time to be sick. Cori quickly backed up and ran up of the room. She ran towards Mokuba's room but the door was still closed. She turned and keep running down the hall. She turned the corner and ran into someone.

"Are you alright, little kitty?" the voice asked. She looked up and saw the friendly face of Roland.

"I need help/ Meow, Meow!" she said. He looked at her and she just shook her head. She took of running down the hall with Roland following. She turned into Seto's room and started to head towards the bathroom when she saw that Roland wasn't following. She quickly ran to the bathroom to check on Seto. He was out cold on the floor. She quickly turned and ran back out the door to where Roland was standing.

"Is everything alright, kitty?" he asked. She started jumping up and down and hissing. "I'll take that as a no." he said. She darted into the room and Roland followed. He looked around and didn't see his boss. Cori ran to the bathroom door and stopped. She started jumping up and down again and Roland started to sense that something really was wrong. He rushed over to the door and pushed it open. His eyes widened when he saw Seto Kaiba unconscious on his bathroom floor, with the toilet covered in throw up. He rushed over to the door and called downstairs for some help.

"Yes?" the voice said.

"Hey, its Roland. I need help up here. I just found Mister Kaiba unconscious." Roland quickly said.

"I send up help immediately." the voice said before hanging up. Roland stood by the door until two of the security men got up there. They all went in and picked Kaiba up. They carefully got him in some clean clothes and put him back in the bed. They sent some maids up to clean up and got a doctor to the mansion as soon as possible. And all this happened before Mokuba even woke up.

------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba reached out and hit his alarm clock when it went off. He stretched and got up. He put some clothes on and walked out the door. When he opened the door, he saw Roland and another man standing outside his brother's door. He walked over to them, wondering what was wrong. They looked up at him when he got close.

"Roland, is everything alright?" Mokuba asked.

"No sir. Your brother is sick and I'm sorry, but we can't let you in. We do need someone to work at Kaiba Corp. while your brother is out." Roland respectfully said. Mokuba sighed when he heard this.

"Do I have to dress up?" he sourly asked as Roland silently laughed.

---------------------------------------------------

_He doesn't look so good._ Cori thought when she crawled out from under the bed. When the doctor had come in, he had tried to through Cori out of the room but she had run under the bed where they couldn't reach her. She staid under there until everyone left before she crept out.

She was right. He didn't look to good. His face was flushed and he was sweating. When his eyes opened, they were glazed over. Every so often, he muttered an incoherent word or to and he slightly tossed and turned on the bed. He was plagued by bad dreams but he never really woke up from them.

Cori jumped onto the nightstand and looked at him. She let her eyes droop a little and she felt a familiar light engulf her. She gasped as she was pulled from her cat body and into the depths of the sick boy's dreams.

(Seto's Dream)

Cori found herself as a human girl again. She had a white shirt with a blue eyes white dragon printed across the front with a pair of black jeans. It was the same outfit that she had been wearing when she was turned into a cat. She looked around but didn't see anything. The whole place was dark and she didn't see anyone.

"Why does this always happen to me?" she said to no one. She sighed and started walking. She walked for about ten minutes before seeing some light. It was like a spot light was shining down on nothing. She started to walk towards it and she saw that there was someone in the spotlight. When she got close enough to see who it was she gasped. It was a younger version of Seto. She stopped a couple of feet back and he turned and spoke to her.

"Have you come to help me?" he asked her. She came over and sat down next to him. In front of him was a teddy that had its head torn off.

"Help you with what?" she kindly asked. He sniffed.

"Help me get away from the monster. He wants to take away my friends." he sadly said. She put her arm around him and pulled him close.

"Of course I'll help you. Are you here all alone?" she asked while looking around to see if anyone else was there. Young Seto sighed again.

"No. My sissy was here before but the monster took her away. Even though she was a year younger, she could always help me out. But not now. Not ever again." he said as he started crying. Cori pulled him closer as she thought about what he had just said.

_This must be him right after he left the orphanage with Mokie. He probably knew that he probably wouldn't see me ever again. Wait a minute. If this is right after the orphanage, then the monster is….._ her thoughts were cut short.

"Hey, kid. Who's your new _friend_ ?" a voice said from nowhere. Both of them jerked their heads towards the sky and saw a face hovering. "It doesn't matter. She can't stop me!" he yelled as a hand came out of the sky.

"AHHHHHHH!" the young Kaiba yelled as he was grabbed. The hand pulled him upward, leaving Cori and the broken bear alone.

"Why?" Cori whispered. She closed her eyes as a tear fell out of her eye. She heard the wind start to pick up around her and she opened her eyes. The wind was carrying her away from that part of the dream to another. The wind suddenly let go and she felt her self starting to fall. She prepared herself to hit the ground hard but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was slowly floating down. As soon as she touched down, she looked around.

"Just leave me alone!" a voice shouted. She spun around and saw the Seto Kaiba that everybody saw yelling at a dark cloud that was surrounding him. It started to close in on him when a blast of light surrounded him. It blew away the dark cloud and when the smoke from the blast cleared, Cori could see what had protected him. He was kneeling on the ground and a large dragon protected him. She gasped when she saw what dragon it was. It was the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

_So,_ she thought,_ it protects him even in his sleep._ He looked up and smiled at the dragon. The dragon put its head over Seto's and when it lifted its head it looked directly at Cori. She bowed her head and the dragon did the same. Then it disappeared. Seto sighed and looked up. When he saw her, his eyes got hard.

"Who are you?" he stiffly said. "Why are you here?" He glared at him and she glared back.

"I know that you won't believe this but I am your cat." she said with a straight face. He stared at her before bursting out laughing.

"This is a dream. Nothing in here is real." he said once he had stopped laughing.

"Don't you recognize me? You did know me in your past and I hope that you haven't forgotten." she sadly said. He thought for a minute before taking a good look at her. She had long brown hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She was a little shorter than him and looked about 16 or 17. He sighed as he tried to remember. At that moment she looked up he knew. When she looked up, he saw the color of her eyes. They were a deep blue. He only knew three people with those eyes. His mother, his sister, and himself. His mother was gone and the girl wasn't him, so…..

"Cori?" he said quietly, almost afraid to say it. Her face lit up and he remembered. She always looked that way when something good happened.

"Yeah, its me. But I have a problem. I'm your cat. I was transformed by a thing named trickster and now I need to have someone believe me so I can turn back." she said in one breath. He raised an eyebrow at her and started to laugh again. "Its true." she said.

"This is a dream. I won't believe anything I hear from a dream that is made of things jumbled together in my mind." he spat out at her.

"Fine, if you won't believe me, then when you wake up tomorrow, I will make life terribly hard for you." she said with a pout on her face.

"Sure you will." he scoffed.

"Then why don't you just wake up and see for yourself?" she said. He said something but she couldn't hear him. He also was starting to get fuzzy. "Great. You are waking up." she said as she was pulled out of the dream.

(End Dream)

When she blinked as she woke up, she felt something moving underneath of her. She looked down and realized that she was now standing on top of Seto. She was about to jump off when he opened his eyes. He focused his eyes and saw Cori standing on top of him. He turned over and pushed her off of him. To avoid his hand, she jumped off the bed and went back under it.

"Crazy cat. Crazy dream too. Just need some more sleep……" he said as he fell back into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------

From his spot on the desk on the other side of the room, the trickster smiled.

"You have two weeks left, Cori. Two weeks until you will be like this forever!" he evilly said as he disappeared into the shadows of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all! New Chapter! I'm on a sugar rush so, yeah. Reviews time!

Kaiba's Lil Kitten: Glad you think that it is a cute story!

Alexandre20: I WILL NOT stop a story just because one person is against it. I DON'T listen to others, got that?

Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba had to stay in bed for a few days before he went back to work. He was very moody during that time. Mokuba had told everyone on the staff that they were not aloud to give him any work at all. Because of that, they avoided him because they didn't want to get fired. Mokuba had told him that he wasn't allowed to work or else. And or else meant that he would get the doctor to make him stay in bed. Cori had been avoiding him too. After his dream, he felt strange around her. So he pushed her away every time she got on the bed. The last time that she had tried, she had gotten thrown of the bed and she almost hit the wall. She darted under the bed and hadn't come out for two days. He had forgotten that she was there. Right now he was asleep and she was in his dream again.

(Dream)

"For the last time, I'm a human girl in a cats body that got changed when I met a spirit called the trickster or the tester." she said an exasperated voice. This was the fifth time that she had explained it to him today. "How many times do I have to say this until you believe me?"

Seto smirked at her. "Keep trying. I'll tell you when you get there." he sarcastically. He almost laughed out loud when he saw the looked on her face.

"When you get better, I'm going to make your life a living hell." she hotly said. He opened his mouth and said something but she couldn't hear him. She sighed, know what was coming next. She closed her eyes when the flash came and soon she was back on Seto's bed, with him stirring next to her.

"Uhhhhhhhh……" he moaned as he sat up. She quickly darted under the bed and he sighed. "Dumb cat…." he muttered as he got up. He walked into the bathroom and Cori came back out from under the bed. She listened for a minute and heard running water. She smiled, knowing that now was the time to put her threat into action.

"This is gonna be good." she evilly said. She jumped off the bed and onto the nightstand. She walked behind his clock and started chewing on the power chord. The clock quickly turned off and she jumped down. She quickly ran over to the curtains and started clawing at them. After that, she went back up onto the bed and clawed up his pillows. She was just about done when she heard the water shut off. She quickly jumped off of the bed and squeezed out the really small opening in the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

Seto sighed as he turned on the water in the shower. He took off his pajamas and stepped under the warm water. He relaxed as the warm water fell over him. He sighed as he stared at the wall.

_Why do I keep having these dreams! _he yelled in his head. He put his arm on the side of the shower and put his head on it. _This doesn't make any sense. Why am I having these dreams now, and not when we left the home years ago?_ he sadly thought remembering the day that they left…..

(Flash Back)

_Seto had just beaten Gozaburo and had told him that he had to keep his promise. "Now, you have to take Cori, Mokuba, and me home with you." he said in a cold voice towards Gozaburo. Gozaburo just glared at him._

_"Just bring them over here so I can get this over with." Gozaburo spat out. _

I just beat Gozaburo Kaiba AND got us out of here! _he happily thought. "Cori, Mokuba, come over here." he said. They walked over and Seto stood to join them. When you looked at Cori and Seto when they were children, you would think that they were twins. Cori was as tall as Seto, even though she was a year younger, and they both had brown hair. The only difference was that Cori had longer hair. Seto looked up at Gozaburo and saw that he was staring at Cori._

_"A… girl?" he quietly said. Seto felt Cori squirm next to him because of the intensity of his stare. She wouldn't have even said anything except Seto gently nudged her in the side with his elbow._

_"S-sir?" she stammered out. She never really spoke to stranger since they had gotten to the orphanage. Except for Seto and Mokuba, of course. Gozaburo had an angry look on his face._

_"I WILL NOT TAKE IN A GIRL!" he yelled. Cori flinched at his voice. "IF TAKING IN TWO BOYS WASN'T BAD ENOUGH!" Gozaburo started to walk down the hall. "IF YOU ARE GOING TO COME, YOU HAD BETTER HURRY UP!"_

_Seto looked over at Cori and saw the pained looked on her face. He walked up to her and leaned towards her. "Don't ever give up. I will come for you so just hang in there, alright? Never give up, Sis." he whispered to her. He back up and walked away with Mokuba, leaving Cori with a stunned expression on her face._

(End Flash Back)

Seto reached over and turned of the water. He stepped out and reached for a towel. He walked out of the bathroom but nothing could prepare him for what he saw. He room was partially wrecked. The bottom of his curtains were in shreds on the floor and each of his pillow's stuffing was covering his bed. He smacked his head and sat on the edge of the bed. He put his arms on his knees and slouched with his head in his hands. He stayed like that for a minute before looking up at his clock. He wasn't surprised when he saw that it wasn't working. He reached for it and pulled it towards him. The clock came but the power chord fell away from it. He stared at it for a while before dropping it. He stood up and walked out of the room to go downstairs for breakfast. He was walking down the hall when Cori ran out in front of him. He almost tripped over her. While he was off balance she ran in and bit him in the ankle. He gasped and tripped over his feet, making himself land face first on the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he heard coming from behind him. He lifted his head and saw his brother behind him, laughing his head off. Cori had ran back down the hall and was hiding in Mokuba's room. "What in the world happened?" Mokuba asked when he stopped laughing.

"That cat of yours came up and bit me!" Seto said to Mokuba. "I was already off balance when she bit me and I sorta… fell."

Mokuba stared at him for a minute before bursting out laughing again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he crazily laughed. Seto just glared at him.

"Its not that funny, you know." he sheepishly said. Mokuba laughed a little bit longer and stopped when his stomach growled.

"Guess its time for breakfast." he happily said. Seto was about to nod when he stomach growled even louder that Mokuba's. His face turned a bit red and Mokuba laughed again. "Guess I'm not the only one who's hungry." he said as he started to walk down the hall.

"Hey!" Seto called after him. "I eaten barely anything for three days!" he yelled after his brother. He shook his head when he didn't get an answer and followed his brother downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------

Both Seto and Mokuba had already eaten a lot and neither of them were full yet. Cori had crept downstairs and was watching by the door. She was waiting for the best time to attack and she chose the exact moment that he brought his coffee cup up to his mouth.. She quickly ran out and jumped onto the table. Seto didn't see her because he had his head tilted back to drink. She ran over to his food and ate some of it. Mokuba had been watching her do this and he couldn't stop himself anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he started laughing again. In the process he started choking for a bit. Seto jerked his head down when Mokuba started coughing and in doing so spilled his hot coffee all over his legs. He jumped up from the pain and accidentally knocked his food onto the ground. While he went over to Mokuba, Cori slipped back out of the room. The maid that hated Cori had heard a crash and was going to check it out when Cori came running down the hall.

"Evil cat, this is probably your fault…." she muttered as she went into the dining room. Her eyes widened at what she saw. Seto Kaiba was out of his seat and making sure that his brother was alright. His food was on the floor and his coffee was spilled on him. Mokuba was gasping for breath. "Mister Mokuba!" she gasped as she ran over. "Are you alright?"

"He's fine. Just clean up the mess and then leave." Seto coldly said to her without even looking up. She didn't say anything but she went to work anyway. Seto stood up and took Mokuba up to his room.

-----------------------------------------------

Seto had told Mokuba to go change and then he also went to change. He had changed into some clothes that only Mokuba ever sees him in and was sitting on his bed.

_Knock, Knock_ . He looked up when he heard the knock.

"Come in." he said. The door opened and Mokuba stuck his head in.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Seto smiled and nodded at him. Mokuba ran in and jumped onto the bed next to Seto. "Are you going to work today?" he asked. Seto sighed and smiled at him.

"Why? Don't you want me too?" he jokingly asked. Mokuba smiled at him. Seto reached over and ruffled Mokuba's long black hair. "How about you pick out a movie and we'll go watch it." he said.

"Alright but first there is something I need you to help me with." Mokuba happily said. Seto sighed, knowing that he would probably not be given a choice about helping.

"Alright, but first I need to know what I'm helping with." Seto said with a sigh of defeat. Mokuba's face lit up when he heard this.

"COOL!" he said as he jumped up. "Good you already got some old clothes on." he said as he jumped off the bed. He ran out of the room to get ready for whatever he was doing.

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled after him. "WHAT AM I HELPING WITH?" Seto sat there for a minute, waiting for him to come running back. Soon he heard him come running back down the hall. He stuck his head in the room and smiled.

"Your helping me give Cori a bath, of course." he happily said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After Mokuba had told him, he tried to get out of it but Mokuba gave him the puppy dog eyes. Now he sitting in Mokuba's bathroom while he got Cori. They had already gotten shampoo and drawn the water. Now all they needed was Cori.

"Found her!" Mokuba yelled from the other side of the door. He ran in with a struggling Cori in his arms. "If I didn't know any better, I would think that she knew what is about to happen." he joked. Seto smiled at him and then looked at Cori.

"Maybe she does." Seto said. Mokuba laughed and Seto smiled.

_I love it when Seto is like this. I always love seeing this side of Seto._ Mokuba thought. He looked over at Seto, who was trying to get Cori used to the water by dripping a bit on her, which wasn't working very well, considering he already he three scratches, and he smiled.

"Mokuba, come give me a hand!" Seto quickly said after the fourth scratch. Mokuba laughed and went over to help him.

_This may take awhile._ Mokuba thought as he tried to put the squirming Cori into the water.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was a bad idea, Mokuba." Seto said as he tried to put bandages on all the scratches that he had gotten. He had gotten many more than Mokuba had and was painfully trying to put medicine on them. Mokuba laughed at the painful faces that Seto was making.

"Can we still watch a movie?" Mokuba asked once Seto was done. Seto turned towards Mokuba and gave him a tired look.

"Aren't you tired from that?" Seto asked back. Mokuba smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Nope. Cori didn't give me as much trouble as she did you." Mokuba teased. Seto glared at him again and looked over at the window sill that Cori was on. She looked up at him and gave him a dirty look.

_Did a cat just give me a dirty look?_ he thought._ I must be more tired than I thought. Or maybe I'm still a little sick._

"If your tired, then you can sleep through the movie." Mokuba offered. He was giving a puppy dog pout. He really wanted to spend some time with him, even if he was asleep.

"Sure, I'll watch some of it with you. I would say all but I don't think that that will happen." Seto said as he smiled at Mokuba. Mokuba smiled, jumped up, and wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto was a bit startled but he returned the hug.

----------------------------------------------------

Seto sat on the sofa, waiting for Mokuba to get back with the movie. He looked over at Cori, who Mokuba had insisted should watch the movie too, and sighed.

_I really need to forget those dreams. They don't mean anything._ He kept repeating over again and again like a mantra. Cori looked over and saw him looking at her. She hissed and spat at him. He was about to say something to himself when Mokuba came running in.

"FOUND IT!" he yelled as he came in. Seto jumped a little and Cori vaulted off her perched onto Seto's head. She accidentally dug her claws in and he jumped up, shaking her off in the process. Mokuba laughed at this.

"Its not funny, Mokuba. What movie did you get?" he asked. Mokuba smiled again and held up the movie. It was "Scooby Doo and Spooky Island."

"It's the only one I knew where to look for it." he said while smiling.

"Its fine, Mokuba. I said that you could pick it." Seto said while smiling. He sat down on the arm rest and flopped backwards. He turned on his side and let Mokuba lay down next to him. Mokuba quickly put the movie in and laid down next to his brother. Cori slowly climbed up the sofa and curled up next to Mokuba. Seto smiled at his little brother. He looked up at the screen but soon it started to get fuzzy. Seto yawned and soon he was dead to the world around him.

Mokuba heard him yawn and soon his breathing started to even out. Soon he was asleep. Mokuba smiled at Seto and went back to watching the movie.

(Seto's Dream)

_He looked around and saw that he was in a forest. He looked around for any sign of life but didn't see anyone. **Rustle, Rustle.** He jerked his head up at that. He spun around and came face to face with a man._

_"Who are you and where am I?" Seto coldly said to the man. It didn't faze him a bit. He just stood there smiling. The man was about as tall as Seto and had long black hair tied back in a loose pony tail._

_"You already know who I am." the man coolly said. "You have been talking with Cori right?"_

_"How do you know about my other dreams?" Seto said in a surprised voice._

_"I know all about that. And by the way, you can call me the trickster or the tester." the man said with a smirk on his face. And I'm here to let you in on a little secret. If you do choose to believe Cori, you will be in pain."_

_"Why?" he cautiously said, not knowing where this was leading._

_"She is the one trying to trick you! If you believe her, you will feel pain worse then hell itself." he calmly said._

_"Oh, really?" he sarcastically said. The trickster's face fell._

_"If you don't believe me, then why don't you feel it for yourself!" he yelled the last part. As he did, a bright red orb came down and hit Seto. He gasped from the pain. It was so intense. He wanted to cry out but his mouth felt like it was on fire. He fought it back but it kept coming closer and closer……_

(End Dream)

---

Mokuba had been watching the movie intently for the last 45 minutes. Seto had been asleep the whole time but he was slightly moving around for the past ten minutes. It was just getting to the scary part when there was a loud BOOM! It started storming outside.

"AHHHHHHH!" Mokuba screamed. Seto shot up still in a daze and was grabbed by Mokuba. Cori had also been asleep and when Mokuba jumped, she fell off the couch. She looked up and saw Mokuba clinging to a slightly dazed Seto.

"What's goin' on?" the still half asleep Seto asked. He shook his head a couple of times and looked up. He looked over to see what part the movie was at and then he looked outside at the storm. "Its alright, Mokuba. Its just a storm."

"Sorry about waking you." Mokuba mumbled into his shirt. Seto patted his head to calm him down, just like Cori did when he was still little. "Seto?" he sleepily said.

"Yeah?" he kindly said to Mokuba.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" he mumbled while starting to fall asleep.

"Sure thing, kid." Seto said but Mokuba was already asleep. He looked down and saw that Mokuba was already in his pajamas. Cori climbed up and sat near his hand. Seto looked over at her with a sleepy smile on his face. "What? Do you want to sleep with me too?" Cori went up and rubbed her head on his hand. "I'll take that as a yes." he picked Cori and his brother up and carried both of them up to his room. Once there he put them down on the bed and he pulled the covers up over Mokuba. He went over, put on a pair of pajamas, and crawled into the bed next to his brother. The last thing he saw was Mokuba before falling asleep. "Good night Mokuba." he whispered and he let his head drop to the pillow. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Hey All!! I can't believe that I am actually remembering to update! I never remember things like this! Ok, just had to get that out of my system, TIME FOR REVIEWS!!

One and only: Glad you like it and also glad that you don't like what Alexadre20 is saying any more than I do.

Alexadre20: I already chewed you out before and I'm not going to take the time now. And don't insult other reviewers and tell them to keep nasty comments to themselves when you should be doing that yourself.

Kaiba's Lil Kitten: Glad you also agree about her comments. Glad you like the story and this is the next chapter, the one you were waiting for.

Now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Cori was the first one to wake up the next morning. She slowly opened her eyes and yawned a kitten yawn. It took a minute for her eyes to adjust because it was still dark. She looked over at Seto and Mokuba and saw that they were both still asleep. She smiled and slowly walked up to Seto's side and looked at him. He was breathing slowly and evenly and he looked peaceful.

_Maybe I should enter his dream. _ Cori thought. She was about to when his alarm clock went off. Loudly. Mokuba shot up and Cori jumped onto Seto by accident. Seto woke up just before Cori jumped on him and he shot up, startling Mokuba. He jumped and grabbed Seto's neck. Cori, by now, had jumped off and was watching from the table.

"What just happened?" Seto asked when Mokuba had let go. Cori just shook her head back and forth.

"Your alarm clock went off." Mokuba said. Seto started at him for a minute before laughing. Yes, laughing, not chuckling like usual. Mokuba smiled and started laughing himself.

"That's one way to fully wake yourself up." Seto said. He looked over at the clock and his eyes widened when he saw what time it was. "Come on, time to get ready for school." he said as he pulled himself off of the bed.

"Aw man. I don't like school." Mokuba pouted as he also got up. "Come on, Cori, let's go to my room." Cori looked over at him and jumped off the table. Mokuba pushed open the door and left with Cori at his heels. Kaiba just sighed and turned to get ready for school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba quickly got dressed and raced downstairs for breakfast. He was about to run into the kitchen when he heard a voice from another room.

"Perfect, perfect, Perfect!" it was saying. Mokuba snuck over and stuck his head in the room. He almost gasped when he saw who was talking. It was the crazy maid! "Both of the Kaiba's will be at school and that cat will be left here all alone. That's my chance to get it before it try's to hurt any of us." she walked towards the other door. "I always say that there is more than one way to skin a cat." she kept talking but Mokuba didn't want to hear anymore. He backed up and ran back up the stairs. His brother was just starting to come down.

"Mokuba are you…" was all Seto got to say as Mokuba ran past.

"Sorry, forgot something, be right down!" he yelled as he kept running. He ran all the way to his room, where he had left Cori. He slammed the door shut after him, startling Cori. She jumped off the bed and landed on the floor. "Cori, that maid is still after you." he told her. She cocked her head, giving him her full attention. "So to keep her away from you, your going to school with me today, alright?" he happily said the end. Cori shook her head.

_This is going to end badly._ she thought as Mokuba picked her up and put her in his bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto sighed as he waited for Mokuba to come downstairs. He was leaning on the doorframe and staring out into space. _I hoped that this cut would have healed before I went back to school._ he thought as he felt the bandage._ At least the others healed._ Mokuba soon came running back down the stairs. He was almost to the bottom when he tripped. Seto quickly moved and caught him before he hit his head.

"Whoops." he said as Seto helped him stand back up.

"Did you get what you forgot?" Seto asked as they walked out the door to the limo. Mokuba got a look on his face that told Seto that he was hiding something.

"Yeah, I got what I forgot." he slowly said. Seto then **knew** that he was hiding something.

"Mokuba, what are you hiding?" Seto asked as they climbed into the limo. Mokuba froze and slowly turned his head towards Seto.

"I'm not hiding anything." he quickly said.

"Yes, you are." Seto knew better. He was hiding something.

"No, I'm not." he said back.

"Yes, you are."

"Nope."

"Yes, you are."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not"

"Are."

"Not."

"Not."

"Are."

"Not."

"Are!" Mokuba loudly said.

"So you are hiding something after all!" Seto said. Mokuba paused for a minute and thought about what they had said.

"No fair, Seto! You tricked me!" Mokuba said after a minute.

"Yes, I did. Now tell me what you are hiding." Seto said. Just then the limo stopped at Mokuba's school.

"See you later Seto!" Mokuba yelled as he quickly jumped out of the limo. Seto opened his mouth to yell ed after him but he just closed his mouth. He sighed as the limo continued on to the high school.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba quickly hurried to his locker. He was one of the first one there, thankfully. He reached into his bag and pulled Cori out.

"Okay, Cori. You need to stay in my locker for now, alright?" Mokuba said as he put her down. Cori hissed at the thought of being alone in a dark locker all day. "Sorry, but its that or the crazy maid." Cori thought for a minute and jumped father into the locker. Mokuba laughed and grabbed his books. His friend came running down the hall and Mokuba ran off with him to go play outside, leaving his locker partially open. The halls filled and emptied time and time again. Cori watched it through the open space in the locker. After the third bell, signaling them to go to their forth class, the one before lunch, Cori got really bored.

_I'm not staying in here. Maybe I could go see what Seto's school is like. It _is _near here._ She thought. She stuck her head out and checked to see if everyone had gone to class. The halls were deserted. She pushed the locker open a bit before silently jumping to the ground and heading off to the High school.

---------------------------------------------------------

Seto had not been having a good day so far. He came in early and was there before Yugi and the fan group, as he called them. They were there soon. He knew because he could have hear the mutt from the other side of the school.

"….And then he said, 'What do you mean, what do you mean?' and he punched him square in the nose." Mutt face loudly said. The other guy, he didn't know his name, laughed and fell over from lack of air, and Yugi and the girl stood over him, making sure he was okay.

"I don't think it was that funny, Tristan." Yugi said as they pulled him back on his feet. Tristan, that was his name.

"Hey Mutt. Could you talk louder? I don't think the people on the other side of Domino heard you." Seto said. Joey spun on him.

"What was dat, Kaiba?" he yelled as he walked over and slammed his hands on Seto's desk. "I wasn't even talkin' to ya."

"Doesn't matter. The whole school heard you anyway." Seto shot back. The girl, Tea, stormed over stop them before it went any farther.

"Both of you, keep your mouth's shut. Joey, you were talking really loud and the whole school could here you, and Kaiba, you…..what the heck happened to your face?" she said as she saw the bandage. Joey and Tristan quickly moved in closer to see. Joey reached out and pulled the bandage off. Painfully.

"What the heck did you do that for!?" Seto yelled as he stood up. Joey and Tristan backed off but Tea came at him stronger.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT THEM!!" she screamed. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan all backed away quickly. They knew what would happen when Tea got mad. Even Kaiba pulled back a little. "THEY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT DESERVES FOR THEM TO GET YELLED AT SO YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Everyone except for Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba had left the room. "NOW APOLOGIZE!!!! ALL OF YOU!!"

"Sorry." Kaiba and Joey muttered at the same time. Tea went back to her normal self.

"Good. Now what did happen to you?" she asked, reverting their attention back to Seto cut.

"None of your business." Seto coldly said. He reached up and felt it. When he brought his hand back, there was blood on it. "Darn you, Mutt. If you hadn't ripped the bandage off, it wouldn't be bleeding again." he moodily said as he got up to go to the nurse for a bandage, leaving Yugi and crew wondering about it.

Most of the morning went slowly for Seto. He went through his first three classes not really paying attention to what the teacher was saying. Nothing happened until his fourth period class. It was world cultures and the teacher was excruciatingly boring. Everyone was bored, even Kaiba. He was staring at the board when he felt something rubbing up against his leg. He jumped a little and jerked his head down. Rubbing against his leg was Mokuba's cat.

_How in the world….. Oh, _now_ I get it. Mokuba had the cat with him and the cat followed me over here. Just great._ He had to resist banging his head against the desk. He reached down and pulled the cat onto his lap, but he made it looked like he was getting something from his bag. Soon the bell rang and the class left for lunch. Seto slipped the cat in his sleeve and crossed his arm so she wouldn't fall. He headed straight for his locker. Unfortunately, his locker was in the same area that Gardner's was in and she was there.

"Kaiba." she said as he walked by, getting his attention. "You are more mad at the world then usual. What's wrong?"

"None of your business." he spat out as he walked by. Cori heard the venom in his voice and started to wiggly around. He felt her started to move and he quickly turned to go to his locker. But Tea wouldn't let him. She reached out and pulled him back, almost making him drop Cori.

"Look I just got something to…..what if going on with your sleeve?" she suddenly asked. It looked like something was pushing the sleeve up and down. Which Cori was.

"Nothing." he quickly said and went to turn but Tea was quicker. She grabbed his arm and pulled. Hard. The arm that Cori was in shot down and she fell out of the sleeve. But before she could hit the ground, Seto caught her.

"A cat?" Tea asked when she saw what he was holding.

"My brother's. For some reason, he thought it would be a good idea to bring her with him to school." he explained while Tea stared. That was the nicest thing that she had heard him say yet. "Somehow she found her way here and to me." he softly petted her head before he realized who he was telling this to. "If you tell anyone about what I just said, I'll…"

"I get the picture." she cut him off. "Later, Kaiba." she said before waling down the hall. Kaiba just rolled his eyes at her at started his walk to Mokuba's school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

At lunch, Mokuba had run to his locker for Cori. What he found he didn't expect. His locker was open and Cori was gone. He started to panic but before he could run off, a hand stopped him. He turned around and saw on of his teachers.

"Mr. Mokuba. Your brother is in the office, waiting for you." she said. He nodded his thanks and took off down the hall. Soon he reached the office. He walked in and was pointed towards the room that his brother was waiting in. He walked in and stopped short. There, sitting in the office was Seto, with Cori in his arms. Mokuba sheepishly looked up at him.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he said. Seto nodded.

-------------------------------------------------

"I said I was sorry." Mokuba said for the fifth time. They had left early. With permission to leave, of course.

"I know. Let's get inside and you can tell me why you took the cat to school." Seto said. The y both walked and they went into the living room.

"Remember that maid that I told you about? The one that hates Cori?" he said. Seto nodded. "She was going to try to hurt Cori while we were at school and I wanted to protect her so…"

"So you thought that the safest place would be with you at school, right?" Seto finished. Mokuba nodded and Seto sighed. He called for Roland to bring the maid to them. Soon the maid was rushed in. She had an angry look on her face but it faded to fear when she saw Seto.

"Y-y-you w-want t-t-to s-s-see m-me, sir?" she stammered out. He nodded.

"On two different occasions, you have threaten my brother's cat." he flatly said.

"Sir, I never…" she said but she was cut off.

"I have two reliable sources that told me you did. And for that, you are fired. Take her away." he said. Roland came up and pulled her away. Soon they were gone and Seto turned towards Mokuba. "There. You have nothing to worry about anymore. Okay?"

"Thanks big brother." Mokuba said as he flung his arms around Seto's neck. Seto smiled and returned the hug. Cori smiled from where she was watching, glad to see the bond that her brothers had with each other. She ran over and jumped onto Mokuba's head. He jumped a little and then started laughing. Seto started laughing too and he reached over to pick Cori up off of Mokuba's head.

From outside the door, the staff sighed. They always hoped that this would happened and now it has. Roland smiled at this. He remembered when they had first gotten to the Kaiba home…..

_"Roland, come here." Gozaburo ordered. Roland, his head off security, walked over. His eyes widened a bit when he saw two young boys standing behind him._

_"Yes, sir?" he said. He took a good look at the two boys. One looked about nine years old with brown hair and bright blue eyes. The other looked about five with unruly black hair and the same blue eyes, only his were a little darker._

_"These two will be staying here. You are to show them to two rooms and inform the rest off the staff about them, is that clear?" he started to pulled off his jacket. The two boys stood silently behind him._

_"Perfectly Sir. Come with me." he motioned to the boys. They silently walked forward and followed him. Soon they came to two empty rooms next to each others. "What are your name?" he asked in a slightly kinder voice._

_"S-Seto." the older boy stammered out. "And m-my bro-brother is M-Mokuba." he answered for the younger boy. Roland smiled._

_"You two will be alright, you hear me?" he asked them._

_"We hear you." Seto said, for both of them again. _

_"Good. Now lets get you unpacked and settled in, alright?" Roland said and both of them smiled. Soon them were finished and the boys were exhausted._

_"That was….tiring." Seto sleepily said. Mokuba was clinging to his neck, fast asleep._

_"Get some rest. And if you ever need anything, just ask for Roland, alright?" he said. He looked over at them and smiled. Both of them were asleep now. Roland carefully picked both of them up and placed them in the bed and he turned off the lights as he left the room._

Roland sighed as another memory came to mind. One of when they were older…..

_Roland sighed as he hurried down the hall in search of Seto, Gozaburo's adoptive son. He had missed his first three lessons and the teacher was very mad at him. He was about to go into another spare room when he saw that the door to the library was slightly open. He quietly went in and found Seto sitting in one of the large lounge chairs._

_"Sir." Roland said. Seto jumped a little and turned around. He relaxed a little when he saw who it was._

_"What do you want, Roland?" he spat out. Roland sighed in his mind. He was starting to become more and more like Gozaburo each day. "Well?"_

_"Your teacher is looking for you. You missed your first three lessons." Roland said._

_"So?" he dryly answered. "I already know what he is teaching, so why should I go?" _

_"Your father wished you to go." Roland answered. "And I would hope that you would go too." _

_"You don't tell me what to do, Roland!" Seto spat out, his voice filled with anger and venom. "You. Are. A. servant. Hired help. Remember your place." he stormed out of thee room, leaving Roland standing there._

Roland looked into the room again. He hadn't seen Seto laugh like that since Gozaburo had broken him. It was good to see him laughing naturally again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

But not everyone was happy. Watching from outside the window was man.

"This is not going according to plan." he spat out. "No one has escaped me yet, and I'm not going to be beat by a little girl." he closed his eyes and transformed into a pitch black cat and ran off.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all! I would have updated sooner but I ran into a wall and almost broke my hand (blames sister, KailJoy) Also, I have a lot of homework( almost failing two classes). Okay, yes KailJoy is also a writer and my sister! So if you read one of her stories, don't be surprised if our writing style is the same. Time for reviews!

Shay072002: Glad that you like my story! And I agreed with what you said.

Bluesilver-soul: My friend actually did that. Yeah, glad you liked it. And won't let anyone take control. Its my story, right?

On with the story! By the way, this is the second to last chapter. And I will be writing a sequel set in the GX period.

NOW ON WITH THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba tiredly sighed as he leaned back in the limo. He had just gotten out of a three hour meeting and he couldn't really even remember what the meeting had actually been about.

"Mr. Kaiba." a voice said. He looked up and realized that he had fallen asleep in the back of the limo.

"Yes. Thank you." he tiredly said. He walked to the door and was barely inside when he was tackled by a shape with black hair. He stumbled backwards and caught himself and his brother by grabbing onto the door.

"Seto!" Mokuba happily cried. Seto smiled. "Its about time that you got home!" Mokuba said as he jumped down to the floor. He was already in his pajamas. Seto tired smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he said as he started to walk upstairs. Mokuba followed behind him.

"But I wanted to say goodnight to you. So did Cori." he said as he held her up. It almost looked like she was pouting.

"Alright. Just let me get changed, alright?" Seto asked. Mokuba nodded and headed towards his room. Seto sighed and walked into his room. He pulled off his work clothes and into a pair of sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Mokuba was the only one who had ever seen him dressed like this and it was going to stay that way. Seto walked out and down the hall towards Mokuba's room. "Mokie?" he quietly said as he opened the door a bit. Mokuba was in bed and looked half asleep already.

"Seto." he sleepily said. Seto came in and sat down on the side of the bed. Cori looked up from where she was resting on the pillow.

"Night, Mokie. Have good dreams." he told him. Mokuba smiled.

"Same for you, Seto…." he said. He started to say more but he fell asleep. Cori mewed and Seto looked over at her.

"Night, cat." he said, using his name for her. Cori frowned and laid down on Mokuba's pillow, pretending to be asleep. Seto stood and walked towards the door. Cori silently jumped off the bed and ran after him. He went back into his room and pulled the covers back on his bed. He got under them and was asleep in a instant. Cori jumped up on the bed and looked at him. Soon, a white light came and she was inside of his dreams once again.

----------

_"What are you doing here?" a moody Seto asked Cori. She had just fallen into his dream. Literally. She landed on him._

_"Same thing I have been doing since I started coming into your dreams." she said as she stood. She noticed that she was still wearing the BEWD shirt and blue jeans. Seto was sadly sitting on the ground and staring at something. Cori moved over and sat next to him. She saw that he was holding a hair clip._

_"It was my sis's." he said. Cori decided that it was time to tell him the whole story._

_"I have something to tell you…….." she said and told him the whole story. When she was done he could only stare at her._

_"So, you're my _sister_." he said not really believing her. "Yeah, right." he said. Cori glared at him._

_"You still don't believe me? I only have three days left." she whined. "If I can tell you something about your life, will you believe me." she challenged._

_"Maybe." he shrugged. She thought for a minute._

_"When you were five, you fell off of your front porch and broke your arm." she said. He raised an eyebrow._

_"Maybe I do believe you, but maybe I don't." he said. Cori exhaled noisily and leaned backwards._

_"You shouldn't believe her." a new voice said. Both of them jumped up and spun around. There, standing behind them, was the trickster._

_"You!" Cori yelled as she pointed at him. "What are you doing here?" Trickster just ignored her._

_"Seto Kaiba, do you even believe her? She's just a dream, as am I." he said. Seto shook his head._

_"Neither of you are real!" he said. Cori tried to get back to him but he was already fading out. _

_"NO!" she cried but it was to late. She was already out of his dream._

_--------------------_

She gasped as she was brought back. She looked around and saw an open window. She jumped off the bed and ran out the door as fast as her cat legs would carry her. She ran out and came face to face with a black cat. Trickster smirked at her.

"Hello, girl." he said. She glared at him.

"What do you want and why were you in his dream?" she angrily spat out. Trickster stretched and swished his tail back and forth.

"I haven't had _anyone_ ever escape from me before and you're not going to be the first." he started to walk away and he jumped up onto the balcony. "You have five days, girl. Five days." and with that he jumped off and was gone, leaving a stunned Cori on the balcony.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was pretty normal. Mokuba and Seto both got up and ate breakfast pretty early. Then they both left for school. Cori had nothing to do all day. Roland found her pacing back and forth on a sofa.

"Hello, little kitty. Got left here?" he asked. Cori meowed loudly and jumped on his lap. Roland petted her a bit. "I can keep you with me, alright?" she meowed a yes. "I'll take that as a yes." he said as he stood and carried Cori with him while he did his job.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba yawned as he and Seto headed home. For once, Seto didn't have any meetings after school.

"I hate school. Its SOOOO boring." Mokuba said as he leaned back. Seto smirked at him.

"Just wait until you get to high school." Seto said. Mokuba pouted and Seto chuckled at him.

"Hey Seto?" Mokuba said. Seto looked over at him. "Cori's just a kitten, right?" Seto nodded. "Then shouldn't we take her to the vet? Just in case." Seto thought about it for a minute. Mokuba had a point.

"Yeah. How about we go later?" he said. Mokuba smiled and nodded. Soon they were home and Mokuba went running upstairs to find Cori. Seto went to his room to lay down for a bit. Just until they went to the vet for the cat. Unfortunately, he didn't get to. Mokuba screamed and Seto was up and running towards his room in a flash. He was met half way by Mokuba.

"Seto!" he said as he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist. "I can't find Cori!" he said. Seto sighed.

"We'll go look for her, aright?" he said. Mokuba nodded. They were about to walk down the hall when Roland came up.

"Sirs?" he said. They both turned towards him.

"Yes, Roland?" Mokuba said. He heard a meow and looked at his pocket. It was moving and soon a cats head popped out of it. "Cori!" he cried. Roland pulled her out of is pocket and handed her to Mokuba, who hugged her. "Where did you find her?" he asked.

"I took her with me on my rounds. She is a good listener." he smiled at Mokuba. Mokuba smiled and went over to Seto.

"Are we going to go now?" Mokuba asked. Seto inwardly sighed. He had wanted to rest a bit before they went.

"Yeah." Seto said. "Go get changed, alright?" Mokuba nodded and walked to his room with Cori in his arms. Seto sighed and turned towards Roland. "I need you to call a vet." he asked. Roland nodded. He knew that they would take her to one soon enough.

"Yes sir. One near here?" he asked. Seto nodded and walked back into his room to change also.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they were at the vet. Cori saw where they were going and started to loudly protest. Mokuba went in and got a cat carrier. Soon, he and Cori were sitting in the vets office and the vet, Mr. Ramiro, was talking to them. Seto had stayed outside.

"Alright, this kitten is healthy. You are good to go." Dr. Ramiro said. Mokuba nodded and put Cori back in the case and walked to the front door. He had already paid for the check up.

"I'll bring the carrier back in, alright?" Mokuba said.

"Yes sir." the receptionist said. Mokuba walked out to the limo. He open the door that was opposite the side that Seto was on. He had seen how tired Seto seemed on the way over and he had his suspicion about why Seto had wanted to stay in the limo. He was right.

Seto was fast asleep. He had fallen asleep the minute that Mokuba had went in with the carrier. Mokuba sighed and shook his head. He opened the carrier and let Cori out. She happily ran out and curled up next to Seto. Mokuba smiled and carried the carrier back inside the building. He climbed in and quietly told the driver to take them home. Seto stirred when the limo took a sharp turn.

"Mokuba?" he tiredly said. Mokuba smiled.

"And here I was going to let you sleep." Mokuba said. Seto smiled.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked, referring to Cori's check up.

"She is healthy." he said, repeating what the vet said. Seto nodded.

"That's good." Seto said. Cori meowed loudly.

"I DON"T LIKE THE VET!!" she loudly mewed. Mokuba and Seto laughed. She was just so funny at times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trickster narrowed his eyes at them. He was watching them.

"Your not winning this, girl." he said. He saw a car at a turn ahead of them and smiled evilly. He went over and passed into the car from above( he is a spirit). He went into the man that was driving and waited for the Kaiba limo to come, letting his plan play out in his mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba laughed at Cori. It was good to be laughing with his brother again. He looked out the window and saw that it had started to rain. Cori climbed up on his lap and tried to look out the window too.

"You want to see outside?" he said. He picked her up and held her near the window.

Cori looked at everything that was outside. Which was pretty much some buildings and a car that was speeding towards them. A car that was speeding towards them!? Cori looked again and saw it again, only closer. She loudly meowed.

"You alright, cat?" Seto said. He boredly looked out the window. His eyes widened when he saw the other car. "Driver! Look out!" he called. The driver quickly hit the speed but not before the limo was hit. Seto got the worst of it. His leg was trapped in between the door and the floor. He was slumped over unconscious with cuts on his face from the glass. Cori was also hurt. She was hit by many pieces of the glass. The last thing she heard before losing consciousness was maniacal laughter that sounded familiar.

"SETO!!!!!!!!" Mokuba shouted. He tried to get to his brother but the driver pulled him out of the car.

"Don't worry sir, the ambulance is on its way." the driver told him. Someone one on the street had called 911. Mokuba collapsed into tears while waiting for the ambulance to show up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea sighed as she walked into the hospital. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mai were already there. Yugi's grandpa had thrown his back out again.

"Hey guys." she said as she walked into the waiting room. Joey, Tristan, and Mai were sitting on the couch and Yugi was with his grandpa.

"Hey Tea." they all said. Just then, Mai's stomach decided to growl.

"I came here from work." she said. "Come on, Tea, lets get something to eat." Before Tea could even answer, Mai had pulled her out of the room and into the elevator. "Finally. Someone with a brain that I can talk to. Those two are idiots." she said. Tea laughed.

"You just figured that out?" she said in between laughs. Mai laughed too. They both walked up to the front desk to find out where the food court was. He pointed down a hallway. It lead to two places. The food court and the emergency entrance. They were just about to go in when they heard a scream.

"NO! YOU HAVE TO LWT MW GO! HE'S MY BROTHER! LET ME GO!" a familiar voice shouted. The girls looked at each other before walking down the hall.

"Sir, I'm sorry. You can't go in there." a man dressed in black said to a distraught child. Tea and Mai gasped when they saw who it was. It was Mokuba!

"Mokuba!" Tea said as she hurried over to him with Mai on her heels. "Are you alright?" Mokuba looked up at her.

"Tea!" he cried as he flung himself into her arms. She hugged him and stood. He clung to her neck. The man walked away. Mai followed him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I am his driver. A car came out of nowhere and rammed us. Mr. Kaiba was sitting right where it hit." he said. It was then that he remembered the cat. He slapped his forehead. "Excuse me." he said before hurrying off. Mai sighed and walked over to Tea, who was trying to calm Mokuba down.

'What happened?' she mouthed to me.

'Accident. His brother hurt.' she mouthed back. Tea's eyes widened and she hugged Mokuba closer. 'Lets go upstairs.' Mai mouthed. Tea nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori felt her body being moved but she didn't really care. She in so much pain. Suddenly, she felt nothing at all. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she was looking at her body. She looked down and saw that she was back in her body.

"Poor cat. Won't survive the night." she heard them say.

"HEY!" she shouted but they didn't even turn to look at her. She kept yelling but they didn't hear a word. She saw the driver coming from behind her. She turned to him and screamed when he passed through her body. He shook his head when he saw her body.

"Master Mokuba will be so upset." he said while taking her body. He hurried back down the street. Cori didn't know what else to do so she followed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto heard voices all around him but they were all muffled. He tried to open his eyes but it felt like they were glued shut. His limbs felt like there were weights on them so he couldn't moved. He tried to talked but he found that he couldn't talk either. The only thing he could do was feel. And he felt excruciating pain. He felt himself slipping and the voices grew softer until they were non existent and he couldn't even feel anymore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All is in place now." the trickster said. He cruelly laughed and watched the scenes play out before him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tea felt Mokuba shudder in her arms. Mai walked out of the elevator first with Tea following. They quickly went back to the waiting room. Mai pushed open the door so Tea could walk through.

"Hey I thought you were… who is that?" Tristan asked. Tea didn't answer him.

"Tristan. Go get a blanket, alright?" she said. Tristan nodded and left the room. Tea sat down next to Joey.

"Hey, ain't that money bags bro? Where's money bags?" Joey said. That made Mokuba start crying again. Tea glared at him and Mai hit his head. "What did I say?" he asked. Tristan came back in with the blanket. Tea took it and wrapped it around Mokuba. Yugi also came back in. Just as they were about to start bombarding her with questions, Mai pulled them of to one side.

"Alright, I'll explain. When we were downstairs, we heard the kid screaming, so we went over. I asked the driver what had happened and it turns out that they were in a accident. Seems that Kaiba was hurt pretty bad." Mai told them. They were all silent. Joey smacked himself. He should've kept his big mouth shut. They all walked over to Mokuba and sat around him.

They didn't know how long they staid like that but it was awhile. The driver came over to them.

"Sir?" he quietly said. Tea put her finger to her mouth.

"He's asleep." she said. The driver nodded.

"I just wanted to tell him that they gave his brother a room." he told her. They others, save Mai and Yugi, had already gone home.

"I'll carry him down. Where's the room?" she asked. The driver motioned for her to follow and soon they were at a room. Tea went in and almost dropped Mokuba. Kaiba looked terrible. He had bandages on his face, which was pale, and a cast wrapped on his legs. He was sweating and his hair was sticking to his forehead. She almost fell but the driver had anticipated this. He grabber her just in time. Her movement woke Mokuba.

"Tea?" he quietly said. She gasped. He shouldn't have to see his brother like this. "Seto." he said, his face turning white. He stood and walked over to the side of the bed. He grabbed Seto's hand and started sobbing again.

"I'll take care of him." the driver said. Tea nodded, knowing that it was best if they were left alone. Both of them left Mokuba and his brother alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba didn't remember falling asleep. He looked up and saw his brother. He let a tear fall. It was then that he realized that they were short one cat. He looked over and saw the driver by the window.

"Where's Cori?" he asked. The driver flinched. He turned around and Mokuba saw the towel that he was holding. Mokuba gasped.

"Sir, she's still alive but barely." he said while handing him the towel. Mokuba sat down in the chair next to the bed. When he saw Cori's barely breathing body, the tears came again.

"Mokuba?" a barely audible voice said. Mokuba looked over at the bed and saw Seto looking at him. "What happened?" he asked. Mokuba didn't answer. He just started crying tears of relief.

"We were in a car accident, Seto. You hurt your leg pretty badly." Mokuba told him. The driver had slipped out of the room. "Your okay but Cori….." he said while starting to cry again.

"Mokie." Seto said. Mokuba leaned on Seto shoulder and Seto hugged him.

Cori was there the whole time.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" she yelled futilely.

"They can't hear you, my dear." a cold voice said form behind her. Cori spun around to face the trickster. "You're a ghost now."

"What did you do?" she spat out. He smirked at her.

"Just sped things along for you. Kaiba just got in the way of my plan." he cruelly said.

"YOU MONSTER!" she cried. He smirked while starting to fade.

"Why, thank you, my dear." he said before he was gone. Cori turned back to her brothers and started to cry too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto got to go home four days later, the last day that Cori had to convince him about her being human. And for the last few days, she couldn't because she wasn't in her body. He didn't get home until late. They went upstairs and Mokuba laid her body next to Seto on the bed.

"She's gonna die, isn't she?" Mokuba sadly said. Before Seto could answer him, a cruel laugh sounded.

"Duh, It took you that long to figure that out." a cruel voice said from the balcony. Seto got on his crutches and Mokuba opened the doors. A man like the one in his dream was standing there.

"I don't know who you are but you had better start explaining why you are hear before I call security." Seto coldly said. Trickster smirked.

"You already know who I am. Just like you know who that girl is." trickster said. "You met me in those dreams. Trickster at your service." he said. Seto's eyes widened.

"You can't be real." he said. Trickster sneered.

"Well yeah. I'm just as real as Corianna." he said using her full name.

"Then the girl….." Seto said, finally realizing that she really was his sister. Trickster laughed.

"Too bad you didn't listen when you had the chance." he spat out. "That cat body is done for. Lets hurry it up." he made a slashing movement with his hand and the cat body disappeared.

"CORI!" Mokuba yelled.

"Didn't you even realized that she wasn't even a cat?" trickster asked Mokuba. "Come here my dear."

Cori had seen all of this happen. She had gasped when her cat body just disappeared. She didn't want to even be in the same room with him, let alone next to him. She shook her head.

"Come here!" he said again and made a gesture. She felt her body go flying forward and over the railing. But that time in the cat body really helped her reflexes. She landed on her feet. "Lets go down, shall we?" he said. He made another gesture and Seto and Mokuba found themselves outside in the yard. A girl stood in front of the Trickster.

"Who are you?" Mokuba asked. She turned towards him, tears streaming down her face.

"Kiddo, don't you recognize me?" she said, using his old nickname. He gasped.

"Cori? No way." he said in amazement. She nodded. Seto had been silent the whole time.

"Guess you should have listened." the trickster said to him. Cori turned and smiled at him. She ran over and hugged him.

"Sorry." she said. The trickster started to walk into some trees nearby.

"Come on, dear. We had a deal." he said. Cori pulled away from her brother and walked towards the woods.

"Cori! Don't go!" Mokuba cried. She turned back towards them. The moon was shining down and her hair almost looked silver. There were tears steaming down her face.

"Sorry, kiddo. I promised." she said. "I love you guys!" was the last thing that they heard her say before she disappeared into the trees, leaving one crying and one speechless Kaiba behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah, I'm updating again. Yes, I know that the last chapter had a lot a mistakes and sorry about that. This is the last chapter of this story. Starts crying Yeah but I got some good news. I will be writing two stories after this. One will be called 'Adjusting Period' and it will be about Cori getting used to the Kaiba life. The second is unnamed at the moment but it will be in the GX era so keep a watch out for them. TIME FOR REVIEWS!

shay072002: yeah, it was really sad wasn't it?

Bluesilver-soul: Yeah he is supposed too. And right, I don't see anyone else's name on the author spot, do you?

ON WITH THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE SEQUAL! Oh, yeah, does anyone know how to get the solid lines that go at chapter breaks? I can't figure it out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Two weeks after Cori left)

Seto and Mokuba had been acting different ever since Cori had left with the trickster. Mokuba had gotten quiet and Seto was mad at the world again. Seto was sitting in his home office, trying to work. Mokuba was sulking.

"No! If you do not agree with the contract then you can just go to another company. We gave a generous offer and you're an idiot if you won't take it. Good day." he said as he slammed the phone down.  
He sighed and reached for the Advil.

"Seto?" Mokuba quietly said. He was poking his head around the door.

"Yes Mokuba?" he quietly said. Mokuba came in and went over to Seto.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Seto sighed and laid his head on the desk.

"No, I'm not. I just can't get that night out of my mind." Seto admitted. Mokuba smiled and touched his arm.

"I can't forget it either." Mokuba told him. Seto smiled, knowing that Mokuba was there for him as he was for Mokuba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto carefully used his crutches to get to his bed. He laid down but didn't go to sleep. He turned his head and stared out the window. He could see the spot that they had been standing in and the spot where Cori had disappeared.

"Seto?" a quiet voice said from the door. Seto turned and saw Mokuba standing at the door, tears coming down his face. Seto sat up.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?" Seto concernedly asked. Mokuba ran over and laid down next to Seto. "Another dream?" he asked and Mokuba nodded. Seto sighed. Both of them had been having dreams about Cori since they found out and since she left with….that monster.

"I miss her." Mokuba sobbed. Seto sighed and put his arm around Mokuba. He closed his eyes and let the tears that he had been holding in fall.

"Me too, Mokie. Me too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori took a shaky breath and let the image fade. She was in the tricksters home, watching her brothers with a mirror that he had given her. Even though his house was beautiful it would never be home to her. All of the people that lived there hated it. He had enslaved them all and the only way out was to win in a duel against him. He had said that if one person could beat him, he would let everyone go. No one had ever won and they weren't seen again.

"Having fun my dear?" the trickster said as he came into her room. She had been given her own room. She just kept her mouth shut. She hadn't talked or eaten for three days. "Are you ever going to actually talk to me, my dear?"

"Your not going to get your way." a voice said from the other side of the room. Cori's friend, Kalina, was in there with him. "She's not going to talk to you."

"Well maybe with a little persuasion……" he said. He walked over to Kalina and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped. Cori stood and glared at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" Cori screamed at him. By now, others were looking in.

"Oh, so you can talk." he said but he didn't let go.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" she screamed. Everyone gasped. Trickster glared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked in a low voice. He came towards Cori but she didn't back down.

"You heard me." she said.

"Very well. Lets duel." he said.

(Insert most of the duel here. I'm terrible at duel scenes.)

"GO MY RED EYES DARKNESS DRAGON! DESTROY HIS ELEMENT DRAGON AND END THE DUEL!" Cori screamed. Her dragon went forward and destroyed his dragon, making his life points drop to zero. Trickster gasped and fell forward on his knees.

"Fine. You win. Just get out of my sight. All of you!" he said. A cheer went up. Everyone ran for the front door and ran outside, some of them being outside for the first time in years.

"CORI! YOU WON!" Kalina yelled as she hugged her. "I can see my family again. Thank you." she said.

"Your welcome." Cori said back. Everyone crowded around her, congratulating her. She smiled and said thanks to the whole crowd. They all waved and left in there separate ways to go home.

"I'm going home." Cori said before going on her way.

-------------

Trickster sighed as he watched Cori leave. He smiled. He knew that she would beat him in the end. When he had first met her, even then he had known that this would happen. He wouldn't have been able to even control her, let alone keep her in one place. She is a free spirit, always wanting to be free.

"Cori, I always knew you could beat me." he said as she walked out of sight. Trickster sighed.

"You passed the test, Cori. Never become what people want you to become. Be yourself." he said. He turned away from the window and closed each of the doors in the building. He concentrated and let the fire near his home loose. It fell and consumed his home. But he just stood there, letting the fire grow.

"I made a deal too, my dear. The deal was that if one person beats me I'm dead to the world. Not aloud to go out anymore. If I'm dead to the world, why not make it true." he said before his castle collapsed on him.

-------------

Cori gasped as the castle came down. She had heard every word that he had spoken.

"Thank you trickster." she said before continuing on her way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto gasped as he sat up from his dream. It had been about Cori again. But this one had been different. In all of the other dreams, she had never gotten free. But in this one, the trickster let her go and told her that it was all a test.

"It was so real." he said as he laid back down. "Maybe it's a good sign….." he muttered as he fell fast asleep, having a good dream for once.

---------------

Mokuba had also had the same dream. He had been awake when Seto sat up.

"It's a good sign. Maybe she'll come back….." he said before falling asleep after his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(the next night)

Cori groaned as she dropped to the ground. She had been walking for a day. She was right outside of Domino now.

"Just a little further. Just a little further." she repeated her mantra in her head. Cars were flying by but they took no notice of a bare foot girl in torn clothes walking by the side of the road.

'Beep, beep.' one of the cars beeped and pulled off the road near her. She stopped walking and turned around. A man got out and walked towards her.

"Need a ride?" he asked. Cori got a good look at him. He was wearing red and black clothes and his black hair was partially dyed red at the tips. He had a dice earring in one of his ears. "I'm Duke, by the way." he held his hand out. Cori reached over and shook it.

"Names Cori and yes, I'd love a ride." she gratefully accepted. "Walking with no shoes on was starting to hurt." she said as she climbed into the passenger seat of Duke's car.

"Yeah, where are your shoes?" he asked. Cori shrugged and drove off. "Where you headed, anyway?" he asked.

"Domino." she answered before turning to stare out the window.

"Great. That's where I'm headed too." Duke said and Cori smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(earlier that day)

Mokuba sighed for the millionth time. Seto glanced up from his work and sadly looked at his brother. Roland walked into the room with the brothers.

"Sir?" he asked. Mokuba looked over at him.

"Yeah, Roland?" he quietly said.

"Your school called. They said that they missed you while you were gone and that they were sending your missed work over." he told Mokuba the message from the teacher.

"Thanks Roland." Mokuba said.

"If you don't mind me saying sir," he paused to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. "You have been very sad since the cat….died." Roland said. Mokuba sighed. If only he knew the real story.

"Mokuba." Seto quietly said. Mokuba and Roland looked over at Seto. "You can tell him." he said. Mokuba smiled.

"Tell me what?" Roland asked. Mokuba smiled and out came the whole story about that night and Cori. In the end, Roland was smiling. "I knew that something was special about that cat." he admitted.

"So you believe me?" Mokuba said. Roland nodded. Unknown to Mokuba and Roland, Seto also smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Duke!" Cori cried as she got out of his car. It was about five a.m. "I don't know what I would have done without you! Heck, I'd probably still be walking!" Duke smiled at her.

"No problem. See ya!" he said while driving away.

"BYE!" she called after him. She sighed and started to walk towards The Kaiba home. She soon got there. She quietly slipped around back and went in the way that her and trickster had gotten out. She sighed. She had no clue what she was going to do when she got there.

----------------------------------

Seto sighed. He couldn't sleep again so he was laying on his bed and staring out his window. It was about five am and he slept a wink. He carefully stood and grabbed his crutches. He quietly made his way downstairs and out side to where Cori had disappeared. There was an old balcony out there and he went and sat on it. He stared out at the woods. He slowly felt his eyes drooped and he started to blink to keep himself awake. He dozed of for a minute before opening his eyes again. He saw a shadowy shape coming through the woods. He blinked. He looked again. He saw Cori running towards him.

_I have to be dreaming._ he thought.

"Seto! Your not dreaming!" she called when she got closer. It was then that he realized that he was wide awake.

"Cori? Cori!" he called. He hurried as quickly as he could on crutches to her. He grabbed her and hugged her. Cori hugged him back. "You came back. He let you go." Seto said.

"Yeah. How could I ever leave you guys?" she said, tears streaming down her face once again. Seto smiled and felt his own tears.

"CORI!" Mokuba cried as he ran down into the yard. Cori let go of Seto and grabbed Mokuba in her arms. "You came back! I knew you would!" he happily said.

"What are you doing up this early, Mokuba?" Seto asked. Mokuba smiled.

"I couldn't sleep. I just knew that something was going to happen. Something really good!" he said as he hugged Cori again. "I'm glad that your back, sis."

"Glad to be back, kiddo." Cori said into his hair. Seto came over and Cori stood, letting him join in their hug.

-----

Roland smiled as he watched the exchange that was happening below. He had seen Kaiba go outside and he had seen Cori start to walk forward. He smiled as the siblings were reunited again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(One month later)

Cori sighed as she sat curled up on a couch in the large Kaiba mansion living room.

"I can't believe all that's happened to me…." she said. She reached over and grabbed a sketch pad that she had been drawing in.

There were many drawings in it but three of them would really catch your eye. One was of a girl surrounded by fire, being oppressed by an evil man. The nest one was of the same girl in a fighting stance, fighting against her oppressor. The last, and unfinished one, was of three people. You couldn't clearly see their faces but you could tell that one of them was the girl. They were standing in a circle, holding each others in their arms.

"Cori! Where are you?" Mokuba called.

"In the living room!" she called back. Mokuba ran in followed by Seto.

"Whatcha doing?" Mokuba asked. Cori realized that he was pointing at her sketch book.

"Just drawing." she said. Seto reached over her shoulder and grabbed the book. "Hey!" she protested. He just looked at the drawings.

"These are….good." he said. Cori looked at him like his was crazy.

"Let me see." Mokuba said. "Hey these ARE good." he said too.

"You really like them? They were just doodles." Cori told them. Seto came and carefully sat down, placing the crutches to one side. Mokuba sat on the other side.

"Cori, these could be duel monsters cards." Mokuba said. That gave Seto an idea.

"I'll be right back." he said. He hurriedly up the stairs as fast as a person on crutches could. Once in his office he dialed a number that he thought he never would.

"Hello, you have reached Mr. Pegasus's office. How may I help you?" the voice of a receptionist came over the line.

"I would like to speak with him." Seto said.

"I'll ask him if he'll talk Mr.……what's your name?" the receptionist asked.

"Seto Kaiba." he said. He heard the maid gasp and drop the phone. He heard some voice and a big laugh.

"Kaiba! I didn't think that you would ever call me!" Pegasus said. "So, what's the honor of this call?"

"You are still making cards, right?" Seto asked.

"Yes, of course! But we are running out of designs. Why do you ask?"

"Because I have something that you may be interested in." Seto told him briefly about the drawings. Pegasus was delighted.

"Fax them over and I will look at them." Seto had already gotten up and sent the pictures. "Oh my, oh my!" he heard Pegasus say. "These are wonderful! How about we make a deal?" Seto already had some ideas and they set to work. He never noticed Mokuba and Cori standing by the door.

"Cori! Did you hear that? He wants to make them cards!" Mokuba excitedly said.

"Yeah. This is wonderful." she said in amazement.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, sis. Come on!" Mokuba said as he ran into Seto's office. Cori smiled and followed after him, knowing that this is where she belonged.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**It's the end! I finally finished this story! Here's a preview for 'Adjusting Period'. Enjoy and keep on the look out for it!**

Preview…….

Cori sighed as she typed on her laptop. She was sitting in downtown Domino, at a coffee shop to be more precise. She was working on her card designs. Seto had gotten her a great designing program and a laptop that would make it most effective. She was still getting used to the fact that since she was now a Kaiba, that she was rich.

"Here's your coffee, ma'am." a waitress said. Cori smiled at her.

"Thank-you." she said. The waitress nodded and walked off. Cori sighed again. So far, only her brothers, Roland, and Pegasus even knew that she was a Kaiba. But in a few days, the whole city would know. She was presenting her cards designs and Seto was presenting her as his sister.

"Watch out, Joey!" a girl cried from the other side of the store. Cori looked up from her work and saw that a blond boy had almost spilled his coffee all over another black haired boy who looked oddly familiar. Cori just shook her head and stood. Her legs were starting to get cramped. She walked over to the counter to look at the sweets that they had. She was looking for chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting. It was her favorite. She leaned down to read the little cards when something hot was splashed on her. She gasped at stood up straight.

"JOEY! Now look what you did. Sorry about that." the girl said. She wiped some of the coffee off. "Hmm. You can't go out with a stain like that on your back. HEY MAI! DO YOU HAVE AN EXTRA SHIRT WITH YOU?" she called. Another girl walked over.

"Yes and don't yell. Hey. I'm Mai and this loud mouth is Tea." Mai told her.

"Nice to meetcha. I'm Cori." Cori said. Mai turned towards the guys.

"Hey guys! Come meet Cori!" a whole group of guys stood and walked over. "The short one is Yugi, the blond that spilled the coffee is Joey, the brown hair guy that is wrestling Joey is Tristan, and the guy with the dice is Duke. Guys, this is Cori." they all nodded. Duke walked over to her.

"Hey, I think that I met you before." he said. The others looked at him. "Oh, yeah! You were the girl that was walking barefoot by the side of the road." he said.

"You met her?" Joey asked. Duke nodded.

"Yeah, I was coming in for a meeting and she was walking down the road with no shoes and torn up clothes. I guess you found who you were looking for, right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Cori said. "Sorry but I have somewhere where I have to be. Bye." she said. She grabbed her laptop and walked outside.

"HEY! WAIT!" Tea called. Cori stopped. "Here's the shirt." she said. Cori took it and nodded. She went back inside to change and then left to go to a meeting with Pegasus.


End file.
